Traditionally, to remove lint, hairs or debris off of clothing or any other fabric products requires the use of a lint remover that provides a simple sticky roller. However, often times when using the traditional lint remover, the user is required to make many passes over the clothing to completely pick up all the hair, lint, or any other debris stuck on the clothes. In other cases, some hairs or lint are securely intertwined with the fibers of a user's clothing and require more than the simple roll over contact to be pulled off the clothing. To overcome such a problem, some lint removers make use of brushes that are very invasive and can damage the fabric weaving of the clothing. Such invasive brushes can lead to damage such the balling up of the fibers on the clothing. To overcome such a problem, the present invention introduces a portable hair and lint remover that is able to remove persistent lint or hair from clothing or any other fabric surfaces. The present invention is also conveniently sized for travel and can be used as a detail brush cleaning the tight corners of the interior in an automobile.